LEDs need to be supplied with appropriate forward voltage and current limitation. In particular, white LEDs may need a higher forward voltage than the voltage supplied in current battery driven equipment. Known direct current up or down voltage converters, also called DCDC up-converters, with current measurement can be used for this purpose. But they are rather expensive.